The present invention relates in general to apparatus for the volumetric feeding of materials, and more particularly to apparatus for the volumetric feeding of dry flowable bulk material.
Heretofore, apparatus for the volumetric feeding of bulk material employed screw augers, vibratory feeders and belt conveyors. Such apparatus by themselves were not suitable to prevent uncontrolled flow of dry bulk material. Screw augers and belt conveyors did not lend themselves to wide variations in the rate of feeding dry bulk material and did not lend themselves to desirable uniformity in the rate of feeding the dry bulk material. Suitable feed accuracy for dry bulk material has been obtained through a weigh belt feeder. Such an apparatus, however, was costly and had limited feed rate variations.